


With Heaven ahead

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Love, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Lucifer is stuck in hell, Chloe's life is passing by on earth.





	With Heaven ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I know that other people have touched upon a similar subject, but I wanted to throw my version of this in too!
> 
> I might write a second part, trying to fix this mess, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> This whole fic was written in about 40 minutes during which I was ment to be working.
> 
> (Non-beta'd, nor spell-checked.)

Hell, contrary to popular believe, was actually cold. Frozen even. There were no streams of lava, running down the streets; no uncontrollable fires, looming beyond the city walls. It was just cold.

Lucifer's return had been a monumental one, as the demons had long lost faith of him ever returning.

He missed his life, his home; Lux, The Detective, and far be it from him to admit it, but he missed the little urchin. 

Weeks went by in hell, when he felt an odd sensation. He recognized it-- it had been ages since he last felt it, but he knew what it was-- a prayer. 

Chloe was telling him how everything was after he left, the direct remains of his life, and the impact thereof.

Prayers came nearly every day at the start.

But as the years passed Chloe kept losing her faith little by little-- prayers slowly becoming less frequent and shorter-- he started to lose faith too. Faith in the simple meaning of it all. Every time she prayed he would see a glimpse of her life. A fragment of a picture of her current situation, of her emotions and feelings. A small shard of her life. He longed for the opportunity to see her. 

She had prayed when Trixie started follow piano courses..

Chloe had also prayed when she got her promotion to Lieutenant. It wasn’t too long after he’d left. WIth Pierce gone they needed someone reliable, someone they could trust unequivically to do their job honestly and fairly. And obviously there was no better candidate than The Detective. After all, there was no one quite like her. She would do a brilliant job, there was no doubt about it. Becoming a Lieutenant had been a dream of hers for ages; she wanted to be able to change the old policies that made police work so hard at times, she wanted to implement and change the things that she’d struggled with. And she’d finally be able to. 

She was smiling during her swearing-in ceremony. But beneath the mask of joy and happiness he could clearly see a myriad of thinly veiled emotions, barely suppressed. He could see her struggle to fight back her tears, and despite everything; the time passed, the parts of her life he’d missed, he still knew her so well. He recognized every move she made. 

His observation was confirmed when she added words to her prayer. “I honestly don’t know how I could do this without you.” she admitted. “You’re the only reason I’m here. I know I said a lot while we worked together, but you’ve taught me so much. You showed me how good life could be when you’re living it with the person you love. And despite you not being here now I know you’re always there. Always with me when I need you, because you’ll always be mine. Lucifer I love you, and yes, I might move on some time, but you’ll always be my devil.”

Her prayer hit him harder than he thought was possible. He shouldn’t show weakness; hell was a place where weakness was despised more than anything else, but he couldn’t help but let his emotions burst free for a split-second when the projection of Chloe’s face disappeared again. 

She prayed when Trixie graduated. He saw the joy on her face. The smile that spread over her features when her daughters name was called out, and how a much older Beatrice walked to the stage. Tears streaming down The Detective’s face as she proudly looked at her. 

He remembered her explaining through prayer that her daughter would attend a college to follow a religious studies course. Apparently, according to her own words she said “I can’t wait to hear all the things they got wrong.”. Lucifer couldn’t help but chuckle at the not-so-little girl’s admission. 

The next time she prayed was when her partner had proposed to her, six earthly years later.

He was a first-responder too, an ambulance worker. They’d met at the remnants of a shootout and hit it off right away. It was an odd place to meet someone, but it didn’t matter.   
He asked her out, and she’d agreed, and they were happy together. He would make her smile, genuine smiles, not the ones she always faked, because without Lucifer a piece of her was always missing. He could make her happy.

She prayed, and told him all about her new beau. He’d listened in, soaking up every detail of her life. It stung, to some degree, but he was happy to see that she could live her life happily. Eventually she stopped, out of the blue. Seemingly thinking that maybe telling her previous flame about her re-started love life wasn’t the best idea, and all Lucifer wanted to do was tell her to go on. It didn’t matter that she’d moved on. He just wanted to hear her voice, look into the depths of her blue eyes. 

She had gotten married, and Trixie had grown up, moved out. 

Years passed without a word, and Lucifer had almost given up hope of ever hearing her again, when suddenly he felt the sensation again.

“Trixie is getting married tonight..” came the words. Surely he was mistaken, he thought. “His name is Jacob, they met when she was still in college and he proposed a few months ago.”  
Lucifer smiled. Everything was falling into place on earth. “I miss you...” she added, to his surprise. He bit his lip, so desperately wanting to tell her that he felt the same. “I miss you so much too” he murmured into the air. 

The next time he saw her it must have been tens of years later, at Dan’s funeral. He’d died in a mass-shooting, only a few years after he’d retired. Oh, how cruel life could be at times. 

She looked significantly older, her blonde hair slowly turning gray, as her facial features softened, and wrinkles appeared. 

Dan had gone to heaven, he’d see Charlotte again. 

Apparently Chloe had gotten divorced again, she and her ex loved each other, but he she couldn’t love anyone as much as she had Lucifer, and she knew she couldn’t stay with someone when the feelings she had for him paled to those of the person she knew she wouldn’t see again. It was unfair. 

She had kept to the promise she’d made decades earlier; the one where she admitted that she could never love anyone like she loved him. 

And then, then it happened. The thing he’d been fearing for all the time he’d been in hell.

He felt her pray, but it was so weak, so fragile that he barely reach out to it. Without sparing it a second thought he unfurled his wings and flew back to LA, into a new world; one that had rapidly evolved since his last visit. One that he barely recognized, yet felt oddly familiar. As the warm rays of the sun that he’d once created landed on his back.

He opened The Detective’s door. He’d managed to trace the signal to here. 

She struggled to keep her eyes open, a glassy glance was cast to the ceiling. 

She was old. You could see it. Her eyes no longer held the youthful glance that he used to see in them, instead it was a pool of wisdom. One that could only be earned by living a long, traumatic and eventful life. He sat down quietly next to her.

“Lucifer.” She rasped. 

“Hello love.” He answered.

She smiled through sobs, as she looked up to him. “Are you real?”

He nodded.

“It’s my time to go. I can feel it.” she admitted, still looking at the ceiling.

“I know.” he answered.

“Lucifer, I’ll finally be with you again.”

He shook his head sternly “No, you won’t Detective. You won’t. But worry not; where you’ll be going you won’t need me.”

“I haven’t been a Detective in many years Lucifer.”

“But to me, you always will be.” he said, before adding “Chloe, dear. I’m here to say goodbye. Thank you for your prayers, thank you for showing me your life. ”

She kept a blank expression.

“Darling… damn it, why does saying farewell hurt so much when you know there’s no way out. I’ll always love you. Even if I can’t hear you, or be with you. You’ll always be with me. Regardless of where we both may be.”

“No.” She said,”No. I won’t let you go. Not again.”

“There’s no other option darling.”

She swallowed, and opened her mouth, but the words halted, as she felt the darkness take over her vision. She drifted off peacefully. Lucifer gently put a hand on her cheek, as he pressed one last kiss on her forehead. “Farewell my love.”


End file.
